Waiting is all you can do
by bebewrites
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Damon/Elena "You love me." There's a moment where she hesitates before shaking her head quickly; he can only reply with "liar".
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** This fic is so in progress, it's basically Damon's 12 (or less) step process to win over the woman he loves. Short chapter, the next one should be longer. Feedback is love!

ღღღ

It shouldn't happen, not like this. It should be gentle, it's the least she deserves, but it's not something he can give right now. His control is...questionable at best and and he knows that makes fear rise up in her as his hands go to her arms, sliding up to her shoulders to tangle in long, dark hair. Damon stares back into those wide, brown eyes that plead with him silently, asking why he's doing this, why he's forcing her into this position. No problem exists in Elena's mind when it comes to them. She believes herself safe with Stefan and her shaky friendship with his brother. How wrong could she be? How in denial of his love for her? The understanding they share.

"Don't give me that look," he mumbles with a bit of boredom edging in his voice while pulling back her hair to examine the unmarked, pale skin of her neck. Damon thinks about what Stefan would say and do seeing the familiarity of a vampire bite on his girlfriend's throat and the way her blood would darken her skin. There's nothing else that screams 'she's mine' quite like that does. She knows what he's thinking though, he can tell, and it makes her heart beat faster in her chest with his name a whimper on her lips. Damon likes that sound, the desperation.

"You love me." There's a moment where she hesitates before shaking her head quickly; he can only reply with "liar", then lean in, kissing the girl and taking her bottom lip between his teeth for just a moment. Elena attempts to pull her mouth from his, but he moves a hand smoothly to her head to keep her right where he wants her to be. A noise of resistance boils up in her throat, vibrating while she pushes feebly at the vampire's chest. There won't be any Stefan coming to the rescue, he went out to sort through something with Caroline, god knows what, but he left Elena alone in the boarding house with the big bad Salvatore himself. Damon can't seem to care right now about her running off to tell his baby brother, claiming with stifled breath how she was pushed. All that matters is the girl finally caving under his persistent lips.

His tongue pushes against the soft flesh until she opens up her mouth nervously and Damon is able to explore the hot cavern like he's wanted for so long. He can hear her barely there groan, not sure if it means she wants more or less, but he continues urgently despite it. Elena's hands go to his neck suddenly in the next moment, grabbing hold of the collar of his black shirt to pull him in as close as she can. It makes him want her more, to lay her out in front of the fireplace, tease her and taste her till she screams his name, not his brother's. Could he ever have that? Maybe...not tonight, not until she admits everything, comes to him willingly. Then Damon will have won.

Once he pulls back and she's taken a deep breath, contained herself, put the pieces back together that the man took apart, he says again, "You love me." It's barely there, but she nods and turns her face away, unable to look him in the eyes now, not after that, because he's one step closer to everything he wants.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't tell Stefan, that much was obvious by the way his younger brother hadn't given him some dramatic monologue about crossing the line and forcing his company onto people even four days after Damon took a kiss from Elena. He doesn't mind, it s something he can always live without. But what s surprised him the most is that Elena isn't taking any steps to avoid him. It seems to be business as usual in quaint Mystic Falls, things are quiet, the weather is warming up and Elena s going to be his by autumn. Damon s certain.

He can t get over the fact that Elena s finally come at least a bit clean about her feelings for him. Small victories, he thinks to himself as he browses the boardinghouse library while Stefan is off hunting before nightfall. Damon had offered him a bag of blood, but the younger Salvatore turned it down, throwing over his shoulder that he d be back in a couple of hours. Stefan had always been one to take time to stop and smell the roses.

As the vampire curls up with a first edition on the leather sofa for some quality reading time, he hears the front door open and footsteps in the foyer too light to be his brother. He smiles to himself behind the yellowed pages of The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. His little love interest has come to visit once again.

"Hello, Elena," Damon says as she enters the room with a casual though careful stride, and he places the book down on his chest, lifting himself up to look over at her and smirk. Stefan isn't here. Come back later. With that, he s back down, book in hand and flipped to the first page.

"...Oh," he hears her say after a brief pause, a sigh coming to her lips-the lips he had *claimed*. "Damon-"

"When were you going to tell him?" It's sudden and nonchalant and by the beating of her heart, he already knows the answer. She wants him. Wants more of what he has to offer. "Never?"

"I...I just felt it would be better if he didn't know. You two have been...getting along lately. I wouldn't want to ruin that."

"That's a pretty elaborate lie." She blinks with wide brown eyes and he moves with superhuman speed, suddenly behind her, whispering in her ear. "You can tell me the truth." The girl turns to him and he could tell that she was steeling herself against his stare, looking so determined to do right by her boyfriend. "It's not like you haven't admitted you love me."

"I'm not having this talk with you. Not now," she says slowly like he can't understand otherwise, her lips forming a line. Then she turns on her heel and attempts to weave around him and back to the entrance of the house, but she doesn't get far; he grabs her arm, pulling her back in close so their bodies just barely touch.

It's close enough that he can feel the heat radiating from her small form, catch the way her breath hitches in anticipation. "Not so fast."

"You told me to go, Damon."

"I changed my mind. Sit, stay awhile. Make yourself at home." Elena glances down at his his hand still around her arm, then back to his blue eyes. He doesn't let go, not even when she attempts to pull the limb back with a little sound of struggle in her voice. "But give me a kiss first." Damon leans into the teen's space and offers his lips without any sort of hesitation.

There was nothing except her eyes focusing on his mouth.

"They're not going to kiss themselves, Elena."

She sighs and rolls her eyes, then finally presses their lips together in a chaste kiss that lasts all of about two seconds. But Damon doesn't want want that kind of kiss, so he pushes forward, taking more and letting his tongue tease at the flesh. She lets him in quicker this time and makes a soft moan as the man's eager tongue explores the whole of her mouth.

She tastes like cinnamon today, sweet and spicy all at the same time, filling in the most perfect and dirty way like dessert before dinner. He wants more of her...but he had promised himself to not to let her have too much until she'd given into him and handed herself over. He needs to win, to hear the words from her.

"Damon, I-"

And he thinks it might be that moment, the one he's been craving, but then the girl's head drops and she attempts to step away again. He lets her. "You need a drink," and before she can even answer, he's at the bottles of liquor, pouring her a glass of bourbon. When he hands it over to her, she gulps it down in seconds and gives the tumbler back to him as she mumbles a thanks. Damon wonders if that was what she needed to dull the feelings, having had him close...kissing him.

"I'm going to go wait in Stefan s room, alright?"

He doesn't give an answer, just watches her go.

* * *

He thinks about her that night, what it might feel like when she finally gives herself over to him. He is hopeful and that hope is really all he has currently. Step one was getting her to admit her love to him. Accomplished. Step two...her giving him some sort of intimacy-as much as he wants to say they made it past that, he wouldn't call a soft kiss on the lips intimate. That kiss said yes, I love you, Damon, but can we just be friends?

He stares up at the ceiling of his room and thinks: how can he get her to kiss him like a lover?


End file.
